1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for receiving electromagnetic signals via antennas using reflective elements, and in particular to an improved antenna reflective coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite distribution of media programs has become commonplace. Initially, such distribution was accomplished with earth-based antennas that were large (>1 meter) and somewhat unsightly. These antennas included reflectors of parabolic cross section, and symmetric about the center axis. Signals from the satellite(s) transmitted via electromagnetic energy reflect off of the surface of the reflector, and are focused at a point along the centerline of the reflector, known as the focus or focal point. An antenna feed was placed at the center axis at the focal point to receive the electromagnetic energy and provide the received energy to a receiver. In this antenna design, the feed is disposed on the centerline of the reflector.
In later years, smaller satellite antennas were developed for receiving media programs. These smaller antennas utilize an offset feed and semi-parabolic shape, and typically operate in different frequency regimes that provide adequate received signal strength. Unfortunately, these designs can be more sensitive to attenuation from water accumulation on the reflector, typically from rain and snow. Many techniques exist to deal with this problem. Some of the techniques provide a systemic solution. For example, the satellite may be commanded to beam greater signal strengths in areas known to include rainfall or to areas having receivers that are measuring reduced signal strength due to weather effects. Other techniques operate on a system element level. For example, coatings have been developed which discourage the accumulation of water, snow and ice on the reflector surface. Unfortunately, such coatings are expensive to apply, reducing their application or increasing costs to customers. What is needed is a technique of providing reductions in rain and snow attenuation for reduced cost. The disclosed system and method satisfies that need.